My SweetHeart
by Usagina
Summary: Sasuke had coem back to Konoha after finish his revenge. It is not his decision but it is because of one person, who is really important to him.


MY SWEETHEART

It's a fine morning and the sun shines brightly. A blonde hair girl woke up as the sun shone through where she was sleeping last night. Her bright crystal blue eyes opened widely and wondered around the room. It was definitely not her room and she knew it. After a moment, her sight stopped at the corner of the veranda. There was a raven hair boy stood in the soft breeze.

"_Sasuke…_"

The boy turned his head towards the girl who was calling him. His eyes watched straightly to the girl's.

"_Ohaiyo.._" he smiled.

"_Ohaiyo_" she replied.

She jumped off the bed and walked towards Sasuke, who was still stood there.

"_Nani..?_" The boy asked her after she stood near him.

"_No…_" she sighed.

"_Hn?_"

He looked at the girl's pretty face and her beautiful look added by her soft long blonde hair blowing near her face. She wipe away some of her hair sometimes so that he could see her face more.

"_Is it okay to do this_?" She asked him.

The boy made a weird face. She noticed it. Then, she hugged him.

"_I mean…is it okay that you're now back from that 'baka yatsu' and suddenly wanted to stay with me_?"

His eyes widened. He knew that it happened really fast. It's true that he was just back from killing his brother and the snake weirdo, Orochimaru and with that, his revenged had all paid off. And also, he is still a missing nin, but there was an exception of why he came back to the place that he used to abandoned.

"_Hey…do you hear me?_" the girl raised her head to look at the handsome boy.

He looked at the girl and nodded.

"_Yes._"

"_Then answer me!_" she urged him.

Yes. It's all because of the girl that was hugging him. It's all because of Sawaii, the second granddaughter of the late Sandaime. Sawaii had totally changed it all, his emotion, his appearance and his life. The moment he knew her, he decided that he didn't want to go to Orochimaru instead of bring her together and that would make him a lot safer. He almost couldn't remember all the feelings and precious time that they spent together in their early years.

However, all of the memories returned to him after he came back to Konoha and met the girl that was already grown into a pretty strong Kunoichi, as strong as his pink haired friend, Sakura. And after that, he realized that his love towards the girl become stronger and stronger each day.

"_Come on, Sasuke! Say something…_" sawaii began to lose her patient as her love still won't open his mouth.

Both of her hand firmly hugged him with full of love. She placed her head to his chest, so that she can hear his heart beat fast every time she did that to him. He kissed her on the head and hugged her as well.

"_You wanna know?_" finally he replied.

Sawaii nodded fast.

Sasuke released her hand and moved to bed. She didn't follow him.

"_Come…sit here_," he called wanting her to sit near him.

Hurriedly she came and sat beside him. With a confuse look she made, he just could not resist that her face was just cute no matter any expression she showed. He loved it when she did that. He loved her face, her cute personality and he loved everything about her.

Since they were little kids, he liked to watch her from distance, because of their status; he couldn't always see her in public as she was Hokage granddaughter. However, they always met whenever their parents allowed them to do so. Also, they always share their problems together, and whenever he got upset with the Uchiha Clan massacre, she would be there to support him.

"_Why…why..?"_ she became even curious to know.

"…_well…"_ he murmured while rubbing her beautiful face.

But, he could not forgive himself for leaving her as a matter to avenge her brother, Itachi. Although, it made him feel regret but he had decided to become stronger so that he could kill him as well as protected her. That's why he betrayed his village and seek the power from Orochimaru . That's why he rejected Sakura who had confessed her love to him. And he knew that his foxy face best friend would find him and bring him back but he fight him over.

He knew that she would understand plus she would not cry over him though he did not tell her about his departure. He did not want anybody from his village to take him back. He won't care how many times Naruto had fight with him and how many things had happened between him and that yellow spine kyuubi. What matter the most, he wanted to go back on his own, so that he had the courage to face her. If his friends had been able to bring him back, he positively assure that she would never forgive him for coming back as a betrayer and he hate that when it happened.

"_Sasuke…for this instance, speak …_" she can't wait anymore.

"_I had obey all your orders, you want me to accept you, fine, you want me to forgive you, I did, you want me to marry you, I agreed…but now, can you please answer my only question. Is it ok for you to come back here and promise that you won't leave again?_" she complaint after all what had happened last night.

His fingers played with her hair. Its fun to tease her first and he enjoyed it. Although she was mad at her, he knew that she just a rush person and if he's not going to tell her now, she will get even worst.

"_Yes, it's ok_" he simply answered her.

And now that he came back to konoha but as a missing nin, though he would do something about that with the Godaime Hokage. He had returned to her so that he could meet and tell her the important thing.

"_You know that I always miss you when you're not with me_." He uttered.

"_You do?_" she tried to not believe it at first.

"_Hn..You bet I did_" He replied.

She put her head on his shoulder.

"_And I'm so glad that you came back..beca.._"

Before she could finish her words, he kissed her on the lips. It was really warm and she put her hand at the back of his head and deepened the kiss. He did the same thing and the passionate kiss continued until they were out of breath. She broke his kiss and look into him in full care.

"_I love you, Sawaii. That's why I came back_." He said to her while wiping her face.

She smiled at him and the smile grown even bigger than before.

"_I know you do…_"


End file.
